


R E B E C C A

by Mollydollyboy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollydollyboy/pseuds/Mollydollyboy
Summary: Rebecca es una buena chica, buenas notas, buena hija, buena amiga.Rebecca tiene un horrible compañero de banco, pero no está dispuesta a dejar que eso la detenga de una cómoda clase de español.





	R E B E C C A

Mí nombre es Rebecca, tengo 16 años y estoy cursando el instituto.   
Mi compañero de banco no me dirige la palabra y no estoy dispuesta a seguir de esta manera hasta la graduación, pero para mi mala suerte parece que cada vez que intento acercarme me alejo más.

Pero hoy es el día, me puse un vestido azul que contrastaba con mi cabello negro pero combinaba con mis ojos, unos zapatos cómodos y mi fiel mochila, me puse perfume y me asegure de cepillar bien mis dientes antes de salir de casa, mi padre me llevo a la escuela y en el trayecto me asegure de que mi cabello estuviera tan en orden como se pudiera.

Cuando entré a mi salón él ya estaba sentado en nuestro banco, me di porras a mi misma y camine hasta él, me senté a su lado como cada día, pero hoy giré mi cuerpo para quedar mirando en su dirección y le sonreí, pero parece que es él quien no tiene humor para estas cosas, nisiquiera me dio una segunda mirada.

Trate de carraspear para llamar su atención pero parecía decidido a ignorarme, pero no lo dejaría, no quiero sentirme incomoda en todos los sitios donde me lo encuentro.

-Hola, ¿Eres jasper, verdad? Un gusto, mi nombre es Rebecca, y ya que seremos compañeros de banco por todo este año creí que podríamos tratar de mantener una relación cordial, o ser amigos en caso de que así lo desees.- puse mi mejor sonrisa y extendí mi mano para un saludo formal, pero lo único que recibí fue un silencio sepulcral por su parte y que ignorara mi mano extendida antes de volver a su libro.   
\- O no, como sea. - No pude evitar el susurro sarcástico antes de retirar mi mano y rendirme, al parecer mi destino era la incomodidad completa hasta la graduación.

El resto de la hora pasó más lento que de costumbre, ya qué lo único que quería era poder salir del salón y alejarme de él.

Cuando al fin sonó la campana salte de mi asiento y tome mi mochila para correr en busca de Alex, necesitaba un hombro en el cuál ocultar mi vergüenza.

Lo encontré en nuestra mesa en la cafetería y salte sobre él en busca de un abrazo, sentía que moriría de la pena.   
Alex, me correspondió el abrazo mientras se burlaba de mí, él sabía sobre mi plan y me aseguro que fallaría pero yo tontamente creí que esta vez si funcionaria.

-¿Qué pasó, pequeño renacuajo? ¿El chico Cullen sigue sin caer en tus encantos?- La voz de Alex inundó mis oídos y solo pude asentir, no quería hablarlo.   
-Creó que deberías dejarlo tranquilo, quizá simplemente no le agradas.- Sabia que Alex tenia razón pero igual me molestaba eso.

-¿No crees, qué si estoy intentando hacer que me hable por lo menos debería dirigirme la palabra para decirme que lo deje tranquilo? Si él me dijera que no quiere que lo molesté te juro que lo dejaría, pero me confunde, ¡cuando me ve en los pasillos me da un intento de sonrisa, pero cuando yo se la devuelvo él parece tan molesto que es absurdo!- me quejo soltando a Alex, realmente estoy hambrienta, tomó su mano y lo jalo hasta la barra de ensaladas, los dos somos veganos y ya que esta escuela toda la comida tiene productos de origen animal solo comemos las insulsas ensaladas que sirven.

Escucho el parloteo de Alex detrás de mí pero no le presto real atención, estoy demasiado metida en mis asuntos.  
Cuando estiro mi mano para tomar las bandejas de ambos esta choca contra otra mano, pero está es tan dura que siento como si hubiera golpeado la pared, suelto un gemido de dolor y la mano ajena se aparta rápidamente, es Jasper, quien me mira sin decir nada.   
-¿Estas bien? Tu mano esta helada. - y al parecer lo arruine de nuevo, se voltea y regresa a su mesa, Alex resopla detrás de mi y es él quien toma las bandejas y las llena con nuestra ensalada.

Los encuentros con Jasper se vuelven cada vez más frecuentes, ya no son sólo en la escuela, me lo topo en la librería, en el súper, ¡En la farmacia! ¿Qué probabilidades existen de qué eso suceda? Exacto, ningúna.

Pero parece que se acostumbra a estar a mi lado en clase, ya no es tan frío, el pasado lunes se me cayó mi lápiz y ¡él se agachó por mi querido lápiz! ¿Eso es un avance, no?

Pero hoy sin duda pasó lo más raro de todo el año.

Cuando llegue a mi primera clase, venia de pésimo humor, esa mañana mi padre estaba tan estresado con el trabajo que sólo se la paso gritando ordenes y cuando le pedí que me llevará a la escuela me regaño por no irme en autobús, ¡nisiquiera existen los autobuses que te dejen en el instituto! ¿Cómo se supone que tome un autobús que no existe? Pero al final mi madre se apiado de mí y fue ella quien me trajo.

Por todo el drama de esa mañana llegue 15 minutos tarde a la clase y tuve que interrumpir, después de que me dieran permiso para entrar camine hasta mi asiento y me deje caer en esté y mientras sacaba mi libreta Jasper me hablo en un susurró tan bajo que casi no lo escucho.   
-¿Qué a pasado? En todo el año es la primera vez que llegas tarde. - tarde un poco en reaccionar, era la primera vez que escuchaba su aterciopelada voz, le conteste de la misma manera.   
-tuve un problema de transporte, no fue nada. - y lo mejor de todo es que la platica no murió en ese momento si no, que él continuo preguntándome cosas pero cuando tomé valor y le pregunté a él, la razón por la que no quería hablarme se quedó callado y en el momento en que abrió la boca para contestarme sonó la campana, Jasper se levantó antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear y se fue, dejándome sola y confundida.

Me estaba cansando de esa actitud, con eso en mente me fui a mi próxima clase y hasta la hora del receso no volví a toparme a Jasper, pero apenas atravesé la puerta del comedor mi querido compañero de banco me abordo.

-Rebecca, ¿quieres sentarté conmigo?- Jasper sonrió y me encandiló con lo blanco de sus dientes, pero igualmente no dejaría que viniera y se fuera cada vez que le pega la gana.   
-Lo siento, pero ya me están esperando.-trate de esquivarlo para caminar hasta Alex, quien me esperaba en la mesa de siempre, pero antes de dar siquiera dos pasos él me tomo por el antebrazo, me recorrió un dolor punzante donde su mano presionaba, solté un pequeño grito por el sorpresivo dolor, trate de jalar mi brazo para soltarme pero era completamente inútil.   
Me acerco a él y repitió en voz baja.   
-Rebecca, siéntate conmigo.- No podía hablar, estaba demasiado sorprendida por el cambio tan abrupto de Jasper.  
-Jasper, suéltame. Me estas lastimando.- Rogué en voz baja, lo último que quería era un drama, fue en ese momento que la hermana de Jasper, Alice lo tomo del hombro y lo apetro, en ese momento Jasper me soltó y sin darle tiempo para que me hablará corrí hasta Alex y me senté a su lado.

Después de eso evitaba tanto como podía el quedarme sola, Alex me acompañaba a todas mis clases y me dejaba en la puerta, al final de la hora me esperaba afuera, él pasaba por mi a mi casa y me dejaba en ella al final del día.   
Lo único que no podía evitar era la primera clase de los lunes, pero hable con el maestro me cambio de banco a uno en la primera fila.

Con eso pude evitar a Jasper por dos semanas, hasta que Alex se enfermo.

Mi papá me llevó a clases y apenas entre al salón Jasper estaba en mi banco.

-¿Puedes moverte? Ese es mi lugar.- traté de sonar tan grosera y borde como pude pero el temblor en mi voz no me ayudo.

-sólo si te sientas conmigo a la hora de la comida, tenemos que hablar. - Tan serio como solo Jasper podría, acepte, solo quería terminar con esto.

Pero eso me dejo nerviosa las próximas tres horas en espera de la platica.

Cuando llegó el momento me dirigí a la cafetería y me senté en mi mesa, por los nervios tenia el estomago cerrado.  
Jasper llegó dos minutos después y se sento enfrente de mi, me quedé en silencio esperando a que se dignara a hablar, pero no sucedió, solté un suspiro y como siempre, yo comencé la platica.

-¿Y bien? ¿No tenias algo que decir?- Jasper asintió y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

-Seré directo, me gustas pero no sé de qué manera tratarte, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- me quede boquiabierta, eso si que no lo miré venir. 

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- solté sin poder evitarlo, esto era demasiado.

-No. Realmente me gustas y me encantaría poder intentar ser una pareja.- Este chico de verdad que esta mal.

-No, ¡no quiero hacerlo!, me das miedo. ¡por culpa de lo que paso hace dos semanas en la cafetería Alex me tiene que acompañar a todas partes, tuve que cambiar de banco para no sentarme a tu lado, me dejaste un moretón enorme!- en ese momento perdí los estribos y grité todo.

Me levante y salí la cafetería, necesito aire fresco.

Me adentré al bosque, me saltaría el resto de las clases, en ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada.

Después de caminar unos 20 minutos escuche pasos detrás de mí, mi corazón palpitaba como loco, intente esconderme pero sabía que era inútil.

Giré y trate de correr de regreso hasta la escuela pero algo me derribo, y termine golpeando un árbol, mi vista estaba borrosa pero podía ver lo que me tiro, o mejor dicho quien.   
Era Jasper, pero los orbes dorados que caracterizan a su familia no están, son unos horribles agujeros negros los que me hacen soltar un grito de terror y en su rostro aparece una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus blancos dientes, pero me asuste más al sentir el liquido cálido escurriendo por mi frente, era mi propia sangre.

Jasper caminó a mi alrededor sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Debiste alejarte cuando podías, o aceptarme, cualquiera de las dos te hubiera salvado.- y después de eso se tiro sobre mi y lamió la sangre que escurría por mi cara, soltó un suspiró y me dio un beso en los labios, eso fue lo último que supe, después de eso la oscuridad me consumió, no mire toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos como pensé, solo podía pensar en Jasper.   
¿Porqué me hacia esto?   
No pude pensar en mis padres o en Alex, no pude pensar en nada que no fueran esos ojos negros.   
Cuando estaba dentro de la oscuridad, escuchaba a Alice gritar, y muchas voces más, pero solo entendía el nombre de Jasper y el mio.  
Fue todo, nunca salí de la oscuridad, nunca llegue al cielo o al infierno, solo se acabó.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo también se encuentra publicado en mi cuenta de Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


End file.
